The present disclosure relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a program.
Display control apparatuses and software for managing content data such as photographs and video taken by the user have become widespread in recent years. For example, a display control apparatus stores content data, displays a selection screen for the stored content data, and reproduces content data selected by the user in the selection screen.
The selection screen for content data described above includes for example a title list for the content data, and the display control apparatus reproduces content data corresponding to a title selected by the user from such title list. As another example, the selection screen for the content data includes a thumbnail list composed of thumbnails of a plurality of content data items and the display control apparatus reproduces the content data selected by the user from such thumbnail list.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-49158 relates to such a thumbnail list and discloses an image processing apparatus that displays a thumbnail list in which a plurality of thumbnails are disposed so as to be stacked on top of one another.